Estatura
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/ —Oí de Kakashi-san que las bajitas son más ardientes. ¿Lo eres Tenten? —estupefacta la mujer abrió la boca.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**E**statura

_

* * *

_

—No has crecido nada en estos años, huh.

Tenten dejo de tirar los kunais al árbol y miro a su compañero.

¿Qué había dicho ese estúpido genio con aires de grandeza?

—¿Perdón?

—Me he dado cuenta de que no has crecido nada Tenten, sigues siendo bajita...muy bajita...

Abrió la boca con asombro y luego la cerro refunfuñando. En su vida se había sentido tan ofendida, bueno, tal vez una vez cuando Ino le dijo que usaba bóxer en vez de bragas. ¡Que sabia esa rubia tonta! Pero lo cierto era que ella no utilizaba bóxer, Ino lo había dicho por su forma de vestir, jactándose de sus ropas holgadas. Tenten había refunfuñado y acusado a Ino de ser rubia de bote, lo cual a la otra chica no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Recordó con aires burlones como había acabado todo, ella en el suelo con los pantalones bajados y con una Yamanaka encima suyo con los pelos rubios revueltos . Se estremeció al recordar ese episodio de su vida. Nunca más volvería a insultar el color de pelo de Ino, e Ino tampoco intentaría bajarle los pantalones para demostrar su teoría.

Rodó los ojos y apretó en kunai ligeramente.

¿A cuantos metros estaba Neji? Cuatro metros. Interesante. Podría dar claramente en el blanco. Sonrío un poco y luego hizo una linea tensa en los labios.

—¿No sera que tú has crecido demasiado?

—Puede ser, pero sigues siendo muy bajita. Podrías perderte en el gentío de cualquier fiesta...

—Neji, ¿A _qué_ viene esto ahora?

— A nada. Solo me preguntaba...

—¿El qué?

—¿Como puedes ser ninja con tu estatura?

Tenten encolerizada apunto con el kunai al pecho de su compañero, pero cuando lo tiro éste se aparto con un sutil movimiento.

—¿A que viene eso?

—¡Me has llamado bajita, maldito genio estúpido con la cabellera larga como princesa!

Fue el turno de Neji para verla fijamente antes de alzar una ceja, Tenten mordió su labio e intento calmarse.

¿Ella bajita? ¡Que va! ¡Era Neji el que había crecido como si de una mala hierba se tratase!

Ademas, ¿Que tenia que ver la estatura con ser ninja? ¡Era mejor ser bajita que ser alta como Neji! Él lo tenia más difícil a la hora de esconderse del enemigo, ella podría hacerlo fácilmente.

Bufo por lo bajo y sonrío perversamente.

—Has oído el dicho de; _Pequeña pero potente._ —pregunto ceñuda. Él asintió meditando.

—Pero eso es para frascos, Tenten. ¿Crees que eres un frasco de aceite o algo por el estilo?

—¡No! ¡Por Dios Neji! —mascullo entre dientes rodando los ojos. —¿Por que estamos hablando de esto?

—Curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mato al gato.

—Soy más listo que un gato.

—Oh créeme, no lo eres.

Neji enarco su ceja y sonrío. El frío, distante y tosco Neji Hyūga había sonreído. Tenten frunció las cejas y se acerco con cautela a su compañero.

—¿Neji has bebido algo?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Solo la bebida de Lee. Sabía a mierda.

¿Desde cuando Neji decía esas palabras?

—¿Como era el frasco?

—Blanco, pequeño como tú, con una curvatura, como tus curvas...

Tenten carraspeo sonrojada y asintió.

—¿Tenia algunas palabras en el frasco?

—Sí.

—¿Que decía?

—¿El qué?

—¡El frasco!

—Tsunade.

—¡Oh dios Neji! ¡Has tomado Sake!

Tenten se movió incómoda en su lugar y miro el kunai que le había lanzado. Y se sintió arrepentida. Camino unos pasos para estar a su lado y le toco las mejillas, ahora que estaba cerca podía ver claramente las mejillas rosadas y los ojos medios abiertos y con un brillo.

—Aunque te acerques sigues siendo bajita...

La kunoichi se pregunto si estaba bien intentar matar a un borracho.

—Neji...

—¿Si?

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta ya que estas borracho?

—Yo no bebo Tenten, me ofendes.

—Sí, sí.

—No estoy ebrio, sería algo estúpido. Solo los estúpidos beben.

Tenten sonrío por las palabras de Neji. Se alegraba escuchar algo más que su clásico _Hmp_, Tenten había pensado que tal vez su compañero era mudo de vez en cuando, pero ahora que hablaba hasta por los codos decidió seguir.

—Neji. ¿Crees que como soy bajita no conseguiré pareja?

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por que?

—Oí por ahí que las pequeñas son mas potentes.

—Neji lo acabo de decir...

Con un bufido nada femenino y un movimiento fluido le tomo el brazo para guiarlo a los terrenos Hyūga.

—Hoy no puedo hablar contigo. Repites lo que digo.

—Hm. ¿Donde me llevas?

—La Mansión Hyūga.

—No me apetece ir a la mansión.

—No puedes estar así.

—Tenten...

—¿Si?

—...

Neji le miro a través de sus casi blancos ojos y formó otra sonrisa, bajo un poco la cabeza solo para verla directamente a los ojos, pero para Tenten era demasiado los centímetros que había bajado solo para estar a la misma altura. Con sus ojos chocolates deseo que Neji bajara un poco más para que sus labios se rozaran. Pero Neji no bajo mas, solo abrió sus labios para soltar un simple pero claro comentario.

—Me gustan las bajitas.

Tenten apretó el agarre que ejercía en el brazo de su compañero y se sonrojo. Cuando llego a la mansión Hyuga espero que abrieran para que Neji entrara y no se marchara en ese estado, aunque para Tenten seguía estando con un aspecto impecable pero no por ellos menos ebrio.

Cuando él giro sobre sus talones y le agarro de la cintura ella soltó un quejido de sorpresa. Neji volvió a sonreír y le apretó las caderas contra las suyas.

—Oí de Kakashi-san que las bajitas son más ardientes. ¿Lo eres Tenten? —estupefacta la mujer abrió la boca.

El portón de la mansión se abrió con un chasquido sordo y saliendo con lentitud Hiashi recibió la escena. Su intachable sobrino presionando su cintura contra las de la mujer, mientras que sus labios rozaban las mejillas calientes de la chica.

—Neji— exclamó ceñudo. Neji giro el rostro para verlo. —¿Qué haces?

—Tío, ¿Has oído que las bajitas...

—¡Neji! —gritó Tenten mientras se alejaba de su compañero. —Discúlpelo Hiashi-sama, tuvo una pequeña contusión en la cabeza.—mintió descaradamente. Hiashi asintió ceñudo y agarro a su sobrino analizándolo con la mirada. Iba a decir algo cuando Tenten lo interrumpió.—Me marcho Hiashi-sama.

Con esas simples palabras la kunoichi salió a paso rápido, como si hubiese visto algo horrible hace poco.

—Pero no veo ninguna contusión.—murmuro con seriedad Hiashi.


End file.
